


Blue ribbons on a pistol

by xoxo_theseburdens



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Laughter, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Romantic Friendship, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Teasing, backyard ballroom, fuck you guys, i'm making my own damiam fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_theseburdens/pseuds/xoxo_theseburdens
Summary: Draping his fingers over the fine cloth William seized the opportunity for a light kiss
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Kudos: 8





	Blue ribbons on a pistol

"You've been sitting by yourself, for what? Forty minutes at the least, I hope you tried the alcohol venue at the bare minimum,"

"Damien, Damien," Troubled eyes examined the endless array of stars in the sky, landing back on the stiff figure slouched over in a flimsy fold-up chair. "I appreciate the gesture, but honestly I can't handle another glass since...," Both men grimace at the thought of Actor's crumpled, broken body that had been decaying in the living room. "Though could I perhaps interest you in a dance? It might just soothe your nerves,"

The Mayor stifles a laugh at his best friend, he was a flirty idiot sometimes, but quite charming if asked about. "I suppose I can indulge to a bit of dancing William, if you let me fix your tie later," - A mock-offended gasp left the thin lips of the Coronel. "Don't be so uptight about it, old friend,"

Pristine, untouched music derives the others of their conversations, some bleak and others rather bold turning their heads to the men up front. Arms clasped around one another, the singe of soft movement bringing smiles to everyone's faces. Two people began clapping from the background as they twist and turned, movement graceful as William dipped Damien in his arms tenderly. "Ethereal, how your eyes twinkle solemnly for me,"

"What a petty man you are Will, I hope hell swallows you whole the chance it gets,"

"And I look forward to seeing you there," He muttered sarcastically, gripping tightly to the fabric in his arms. Heat stroked along the tips of his ears as he brought Damien back up into his strong grip twirling the slightly shorter male between his arms. There was a pause in the beat, in their moment as the world began to spin faster then before, the tempo of the song slowing its pace. Breathing heavy and subtle like snare-drums filled the air between them; draping his fingers over the fine cloth William seized the opportunity for a light kiss.

Lips ghosted lips, trailing down to the nape of the other man's neck before drawing back up to his flushed out face. "Fuck.. your skin is so soft, perfect to say the least Dami,"

"Yeah right you big tease," Coming to an end they stood chest to chest, before the Mayor backs away with a smirk. "..That was a wonderful distraction, thank you. Much better than a shot of scotch,"

An uncharacteristic grin is adoring the taller's mouth, his glasses starting to slip off his nose. "My pleasure, since this might be the only break we partake in this madness,"

"A cheers to that! May we find Iplier's killer swiftly, I wish not to reconcile with his ghostly tremors any longer,"


End file.
